


What, Are You Like Enchanted or Something?

by goldxnamxlia



Series: Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Damsels in Distress, M/M, but shorter, i figured out how to use italics!!!, pretty much a disney movie, seungcheol is like a modern day prince!, seungcheol likes to walk around in the woods, woooooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldxnamxlia/pseuds/goldxnamxlia
Summary: Seungcheol is walking through the woods, when he decides to go farther than he's gone before. He finds something that will probably change his life forever.





	What, Are You Like Enchanted or Something?

**Author's Note:**

> yay for actually writing prompts on time!  
someone buy me breakfast  
and enjoy!

Seungcheol walks farther into the forest, and almost trips on a log. 

He loves walking through the trees, and he already knows these woods pretty well. But, he has extra time on his hands today, so he thinks he wants to walk farther than he has before. If he ever feels lost, he just pulls out his phone and looks at his map, so he’s not really that worried. Plus, he’s jacked, so it’s not like something’s gonna hurt him. 

He sees the mark he left the last time he came out, signalling how far out he went. The first time he did it, he kind of just carved a random triangle thing, and that’s what it’s been ever since. He really is a simple man. 

The air is warm, and blowing across his exposed biceps and knees. Thankfully, the trees provide plenty of shade, so the sun isn’t beating down on him. 

Seungcheol walks like that, content in his mind and ignoring all the problems he left at home, for about twenty minutes. 

He stops in front of a two story tower, made out of… stone? It looks like something out of a children’s book. 

He’s staring up at the seemingly abandoned tower, when a head pokes out of the only window. Seungcheol nearly jumps back.

The person looks down at him, and he thinks they might be the prettiest person he’s ever seen. Doe eyes, soft skin, and pink lips stretched into a smile. 

“Hey.” Seungcheol almost falls then too, and he can’t help but note the pretty voice as well. 

“Do… do you live here?” He thinks that might be a weird question to ask, but he can’t help himself. 

“No, we’re _trapped_ here. Are you gonna save us?” The pretty voice says back. 

Seungcheol laughs a little. “What, are you like _enchanted_ or something- wait, we?” There’s another person in there?

Then, another head pokes out alongside the first. And, oh god, just as pretty. Sharp features, fluffy blonde hair, and fair skin. Seungcheol thinks he might faint. 

“Yeah, we can’t get out by ourselves. We have to be saved.” The second - very nice - voice says, matter-of-factly. Is he hallucinating? Like, seriously. What is going on right now?

Seungcheol looks around, seriously considering that maybe he’s been in the woods too long. 

“Hey! Eyes back up here.” The first voice says, and Seungcheol turns back immediately. “You’re pretty muscular, you can climb up here, right?” 

Seungcheol glances down at his arms and nods. “I mean.. I could try, I guess.”

“Great. Another thing,” the first man is still speaking, and the second is just looking at him and smiling, “When you save us, we’re legally obligated to fall in love with you. And before you ask, yes, both of us, because we come as a package. Okay?” 

Seungcheol takes in his words, and nods slowly. He thinks he could be okay with that. “Alright, well, do you want _me_ to save you?” 

The boys both laugh, and give each other a look. “I’m Jisoo, by the way.” 

“I’m Jeonghan. Now come on.” They’re both smiling at him now, and Seungcheol wonders if this could be a trap. He’s willing to take that chance, though. 

“Okay, so I have to climb up the wall?” They both nod. “Okay… okay…” Seungcheol is talking to himself now more than them as he scopes out the best route. 

It takes him a second to get up on the wall, but he gets up surprisingly fast. Once he’s at the window, the boys step aside and he climbs in.

As soon as his feet touch the floor, they look at each other and start laughing. Oh no. That can’t be a good sign, right? 

And then they’re… they’re hugging. Each other. And then him. 

“What’s happening right now?” Seungcheol has to admit, he’s a little confused. Really, about the whole situation, but specifically about what is happening right now. 

“Well,” Jeonghan starts through his impossibly cute giggles, “we’re not enchanted, but the tower is. Or cursed, I guess.” Jisoo nods as Jeonghan speaks. “There’s only one person who can actually save us, everyone else can’t make it through the window.”

“To be honest, if you weren’t the one, you would’ve died. So, sorry, but it doesn’t matter now.” Jisoo is still smiling, and Seungcheol thinks he - they’re - even more gorgeous up close. 

“Okay, which one of you wants to go first?” 

Jeonghan steps closer, before Jisoo can say anything. They share a look and Jeonghan just says, “I’m older than you.” 

Seungcheol laughs a little bit, and he climbs out of the window first, anchoring himself. Jeonghan gently sits on the edge of the window, and drops into Seungcheol’s free arm, and then he wraps himself around Seungcheol’s front, making it to where he can use both hands to climb down. 

They’ve obviously thought a lot about this. 

Seungcheol climbs down swiftly, then back up for Jisoo, and back down again. 

“It’s so much different out here.” Jeonghan seems to be mesmerized by the trees that he’s always had a view of - and Seungcheol can’t blame him. 

They begin walking towards the edge of the woods, talking the whole way. 

It takes about an hour to walk to his house, and Seungcheol thinks he’s already falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!  
tomorrow's prompt is frail so idk what i'm gonna do for that


End file.
